Electronic devices may include a touch screen display for displaying images and receiving user input. The user can contact specific locations on the touch screen display with an input device to enter a command for the electronic device to perform a specific function. Touch screen displays are common for a variety of different electronic devices. Many electronic devices include components that enter an inactive mode when not in use. The inactive mode may use less power and therefore extend the battery life.
A drawback of placing components in the inactive mode is the potential for an increased response time of the device after the occurrence of an activation event. For example, the response time may be necessary to activate component hardware, for running an initiation sequence for ASIC blocks, and to download firmware. This delay may be seen by the user as the device being non-responsive (i.e., slow). This may be frustrating to the user who desires to have immediate functionality.
There is a need for an electronic device that accommodates both a responsive touch screen display and the extended battery life resulting from the inactive mode.